Iwatobi-chan Surprise
by phayte1978
Summary: Haru and his little perversions never ceased to surprise Makoto.


Makoto looked at his watch one more time, tapping his foot. It never took Haru this long to shower and change after practice. "Haru?" he called out as he stepped into the locker room.

"Be right out!" Haru yelled back.

A huff and Makoto leaned against the wall, grabbing his phone while he waited. He was on his tenth impatient sigh when Haru finally made his way out. Looking at his watch again, he stared over at Haru, wondering why his face was flush and a sweat drop was running down his temple.

"Are you feeling ok?" Makoto asked, placing his hand on Haru's forehead.

A swat of his hand and Haru mumbled something about meddling and started to walk. Makoto noticed a different step in his walk and worried more. "...Haru," he muttered.

"Well c'mon," Haru said, turning back to him.

"I told Kisumi and Asahi we would meet them at the cafe for dinner!" Makoto said, "but we might have to wait for the next train."

"What?" Haru asked.

"The train… we missed it cause you-"

"-No," Haru interrupted. "We are meeting Kisumi and Asahi?"

A sigh and Makoto stared down at Haru. "I texted you this afternoon."

Turning his head away, Haru puffed his cheeks. "I haven't checked my phone."

"Well that's fine! I don't have any food at my house anyway," Makoto explained as they waited for the train.

"Could have gotten take out," Haru mumbled.

"Oh stop being so antisocial!" Makoto laughed, wrapping an arm around Haru's shoulder, feeling how stiff he was next to him.

"I was social all day," Haru said.

"Well, not with us!" Makoto laughed.

"I am with you," Haru mumbled.

"Oh c'mon!" Makoto exclaimed, not understanding as usually Haru was more than ok meeting up with the guys for dinner. "It's just your friends."

Another puff of Haru's cheeks and Makoto felt him relaxing more to his side. The train would soon be there and they could get something to eat. "Want me to text them and have them go ahead order our food?"

"That's fine," Haru said.

Makoto found Haru acting- well odder than usual. As the train pulled up, they walked in and though there were plenty of seats, Haru choose to stand. Raising an eyebrow, Makoto grabbed the handrail and let Haru just lean against him.

"You sure you are feeling ok?" Makoto asked- though Haru never answered.

* * *

When they got to the cafe, the food was just being set down. Makoto apologized over and over for being late- Haru just stayed quiet. He knew Asahi and Kisumi didn't mind as it was not a sure set time, but Makoto hated that they waited when for once he wasn't the one running late (which was the usual). Makoto noticed a small wince as Haru sat down, and had to wonder if he was injured. It would explain the standing on the train.

The normal chatter went on around the table, though Makoto noticed that Haru was more quiet than usual. Taking his hand under the table, Makoto gently squeezed Haru's thigh. A hand over his, and he felt Haru rubbing his thumb over his palm as he leaned slightly into him.

Haru was never much for PDA, and neither was Makoto, so this little gesture was a lot . Kisumi was in the middle of a wild story from one of his clubs when he knocked his water over making everyone jump from the table.

"You damn klutz!" Asahi yelled.

"It was an accident," Makoto said, grabbing napkins and thankful their food was safe.

"Waste of perfectly good water," Haru said, his eyes growing sad.

They quickly cleaned the table and went to take their seats again. This time, Makoto clearly heard a hiss from Haru. Turning to face him, Makoto noticed that Haru was breathing heavy and his cheeks were pink.

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked.

"I told you, I'm fine," Haru said between clenched teeth.

The next few minutes were of Makoto worrying over Haru while Asahi and Kisumi bickered back and forth. It wasn't til Haru's hand found his inner thigh that Makoto stopped. Gulping, his eyes grew wide as he stared over at Haru.

"Finish your dinner," Haru mumbled, his thumb caressing his inner thigh- making Makoto's head spin and his breath catch.

"...Haru," he whispered.

Again, he was ignored. A sigh and he tried to focus on the conversation at the table and not how Haru's hand creeped higher up his leg as their meal progressed. Makoto was glad that Asahi seemed to want to rant at whatever Kisumi would bring up- keeping the attention off of them.

When their coffee showed up, Makoto almost jumped up- Haru was cupping and rolling his balls over his pants. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Makoto contemplated removing Haru's hand- which he knew would be hell to pay later. Or, he could just endure it.

Endure it he did. Sipping his coffee as Haru got braver- stroking over where his cock was swollen against his pants as Kisumi launched into another club story. Even when Makoto glanced over at Haru, he showed no signs of what he was doing. It looked like he simply had his hand under the table as he drank his coffee and even started to engage in the conversation.

It was when Haru started to mess with the button his pants that Makoto had to stop him.

"Ok!" Makoto exclaimed. "I forgot I have this paper I need to edit due tomorrow."

That was when Haru removed his hand and went to grab his own jacket. "I need to rest anyway."

A few minutes of settling the tab and saying goodbyes. Makoto held his jacket over the front of his body as he was sure his boner was more than prominent. When they left and made their way outside, Makoto grabbed Haru by his arm and spun him to face him.

"What the hell?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Dinner was dragging on too long," Haru said.

"So you thought molesting me was a good idea?" Makoto asked.

A shrug and Haru locked eyes with him. "It worked, didn't it? Plus, I was teasing you."

Shaking his head, Makoto wondered if he would ever understand Haru.

* * *

Makoto was still furious as they got back to their flat. Haru was quiet on the train ride and even as they got inside- taking their shoes off. Setting down his stuff, Makoto went and sat on the couch- running his hands through his hair. A heavy sigh then he saw Haru making his way over to him.

"Still upset with you," Makoto said.

"That's ok," Haru said, straddling over his lap and taking his face in his hands.

Who was Makoto kidding? He couldn't be mad at Haru for long. One look into those blue eyes and his anger was gone. Staring at Haru's lips, Makoto was licking his own- waiting.

He did not have to wait long as Haru pressed his mouth against his. Makoto wrapping his arms around Haru, pressing them tightly together. Their tongues immediately meeting- and Makoto felt that Haru was very hard against him.

Not that he minded it, but they had only just started kissing. Pulling back, Makoto gave Haru and questioning look as Haru started to squirm in his lap.

"...Haru?"

"Bedroom."

Making their way back to their room, Haru was peeling his clothing off as fast as he could, his step still out of place from his norm. Makoto pulled his shirt over his head and when they made it back to the bedroom, Haru was just in his briefs- straining against them.

"Haru?" he asked, pulling Haru to him, feeling the way his hips brushed back and forth over his leg.

A push on his shoulders and Makoto was falling back on the bed. Laughing out- then Haru's hands were undoing his pants. He had never seen Haru like this- but of course, Haru had been acting strange all evening.

Once he was down to his boxers, Haru slipped his briefs off and crawled over him on the bed. Their mouths meeting as Makoto ran his hands over Haru's sculpted body. The more they got to kissing, the more Haru got to squirming and moaning.

It confused Makoto as they had not done much as it was, but Haru seemed really into it. He liked the vocalness of Haru as it was, and this was just perfect. Grabbing Haru's bottom, Makoto squeezed and Haru gasped- pulling off his mouth. "Makoto!"

Looking up at Haru, he was flushed and sweating. His cock was making the front of his briefs wet and Makoto had to wonder what was going on. Tugging the waistband, Makoto slipped Haru's briefs down- seeing just how hard and red his cock was. He could see how wet the head of Haru's cock was and reached out to grab it. A quick stroke and Haru was gasping and falling against him.

"Haru," he moaned, moving his hands back up and down Haru's sides as Haru pressed tighter to him- pushing him back deeper into the mattress. Their mouths met again, and Haru was immediately plunging his tongue deep into his mouth. Makoto was moaning the more Haru rolled his body over his.

As much as Haru was into it, it was definitely taking its effect on Makoto. His hands moving back down Haru's, his hands cupping his ass and squeezing- making Haru pull from his mouth and cry out.

He could feel Haru panting against his neck, and Makoto trailed a finger between Haru's cheeks- only to stop when he felt something… hard against his finger. Circling it around- Makoto quickly learned it was the base of a plug.

"Haru?"

"Hah!" Haru cried out as Makoto pressed on the base and circled his finger around it.

"How long have you been wearing this?"

A gasp and Haru squirmed the more Makoto pressed and toyed with the base. "Since… after practice."

A lot of things started to make more sense now. This was why it took so long for Haru after practice, not sitting on the train, wincing when he sat at the cafe- teasing him.

A hum and Makoto kept twirling the base and pressing it- loving how Haru was about coming undone on top of him. Lifting up, he moved Haru so he was on his back and pushed his legs back. The base was peaking out at him. Grabbing for it, Makoto twirled it again and wiggled it inside of Haru- watching him gasp and hold his legs as open as he could.

"Makoto!" Haru cried.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, Makoto pulled and gently felt the plug give way. Then Makoto gasped as he looked at the plug.

It was… Iwatobi-chan. Though his wings where painted on and (thankfully) not opened, Makoto just stared in shock.

"How?" was all he could manage to ask.

"Special ordered," Haru gasped, "Makoto… please."

Makoto was still in shock. He was expecting a… normal plug? But of course he did remember how Haru sometimes begs him to wear the Iwatobi-chan mascot uniform and let him suck him off. Shaking his head, Makoto chuckled just a bit. Haru was such a closet pervert.

Grabbing the lube, Makoto poured some over where Iwatobi-chan just was then stroked some over himself.

"So… you've had Iwatobi-chan up your ass all evening?" Makoto asked, trying to hold back his chuckle.

"Yes!" Haru exclaimed, not amused. "And he was pressing hard as fuck on my prostate all evening!"

Deciding not to tease him any further, Makoto leaned down, kissed Haru right before pressing into him. Both of them moaning as he felt Haru clench around his cock- though it took everything in him not to laugh as he thought of his boyfriend's obsession over a mascot.

Thrusting in and out of Haru, Makoto looked up and saw Iwatobi-chan plug staring over at them. Groaning, he thrust in and moved his hand to turn the plug around. It was the most horrifying thing Makoto had ever seen- and was in total disbelief that Haru had special ordered it- and wore it all evening.

Now he knew why Haru was so against the dinner. Holding Haru as tight as he could, he could feel the love for his strange boyfriend wash over him. It didn't take long before he found that sweet spot in Haru that had him screaming and releasing all over.

Makoto moaned as Haru got so tight around him as he continued to press into him. Knowing that Haru had been in this state longer than he should only warmed his heart. Haru was so flushed and blissed out under him- that he felt his orgasm race to him, spilling deep inside Haru.

Catching his breath, Makoto go an idea. Internally laughing, he grabbed the Iwatobi-chan plug on the nightstand and slipped out of Haru. A small whine as he pushed Haru's legs back open- then Makoto was pressing Iwatobi-chan back inside Haru.

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Figured you might as well get your use from him," Makoto said, pressing the base and watching Haru's eyes almost roll in the back of his head as his gasped. "Next time warn me before I drag you all over town."

"Was a surprise," Haru whispered.

Kissing Haru's forehead, Makoto settled next to him, pulling Haru to his side. Haru and his little perversions never ceased to surprise him.


End file.
